File folders having a front panel and a back panel and a flexible tape hinge extending the length of the folder are used in very large numbers. Often, the hinge of the folder will be pleated so the folder can be expanded. Dividers are many times installed between the front and back panels of the folder so that the material filed in the folder can be separated into different compartments for the convenience of one using that material.
A machine for taping the front and back panels of a folder together to form a hinge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,240 issued 16 Aug. 1988 to Simeone for APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR AUTOMATICALLY FORMING UNITARY BONDED BOARD STRUCTURES. However, there is to date no machinery which automates the process of taping the dividers between the front and back folder panels.